


falling for you

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, wow i made a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: People have once said, falling in love with someone through their eyes, you would end up with them forever and the love would never disappear. And, Jeonghan believed that statement when he met Joshua.





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a typical fluff I never imagine. hah. I made it. please drop your thoughts after you read this story.

People have once said, falling in love with someone through their eyes, you would end up with them forever and the love would never disappear. _And_ , Jeonghan believed that statement when he met Joshua. The special man who caught his eyes since the day he stepped in the building and applied for a job in that company without knowing the man he was smitten with, actually the chief director of the company. He looked so soft and endearing to Jeonghan’s opinion. That was the start of their time. Slowly everything turned into their place, Jeonghan got a job and did his best to get a promotion since he was working to his utmost and creating the good environment whatever project the team he joined doing. In summary, he did a good work until Joshua heard what his employee did.

He met his boss before he completed the twelve-month period of employment. Climbing up to the floor Joshua worked, his muscle got tense and limb at the same time. He could never imagine he would reach that spot when everyone dreamt to meet him in person.

A door opened and he was welcomed with the boss’ smile. “Mr Yoon Jeonghan?” The sound of Joshua’s voice was still ringing until now. Until he opened his eyes and found the man of his life laying beside him soundlessly. He blinked once and twice and still could not believe his eyes.

“Good morning,” he whispered, leaving a gentle kiss on Joshua’s lips. A perk of being a man who is living with Joshua since that day, he could see the sleeping face, greet him in the morning and lay beside him on the same mattress.

The latter opened his eyes lazily, rubbing his own eyes harshly and finding beautiful eyes stared into his. He smiled.

“Good morning, Yoon—no I mean, morning my mate,” he said, making Jeonghan blushed in one blow.

They lost themselves staring into each other’s eyes under the morning sun. Feeling the sweetness through the gaze after many years they spent together, they could not grow tired of each other. Like the love could not stop for a moment, they found themselves falling for love every day, with the single thing, with the small thing; they never got bothered with each other’s affection.

“I love you, Jeonghan,” he added. Habitually he said those words every morning, to remind that he would not stop loving him, he would not forget to bring their romance into Jeonghan’s heart.

The other male smiled.

“I do love you too, Shua,” he replied, sweetly; enough to tell that he was whispering. Nevertheless, it was loud enough to Joshua knowing how much Jeonghan loved him. Greater than his love, he could bet.

Snuggling closer to his mate, Joshua caged him in a warm hug and smiled alone.

“We can stay like this for eternity,” Jeonghan mumbled.

Joshua snickered. “I wouldn’t ask for more, being with you is more than enough,” he responded and kissed his mate’s forehead. Jeonghan beamed happily, it was something he never imagined. Falling in love with Joshua, laying beside him and staying for eternity were something that out of his imagination, yet those were something he saw beauty in his life. As beautiful as the universe he saw through Joshua’s eyes. 


End file.
